


salut

by NoUmbrella



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Deleted Scene, M/M, Sad Eliott, They are so in love, lucas is brave
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoUmbrella/pseuds/NoUmbrella
Summary: Le jour suivant Remember me.Ou la scène coupée que David nous doit.





	salut

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour, voilà maintenant plus de 10 ans que je n'ai pas écrit en français... j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Lorsqu’Eliott ouvre doucement les yeux, ses paupières lourdes de sommeil lui résistent. Le monde se dessine après quelques secondes d’efforts, trop lumineux pour ses rétines habituées au noir ambiant de ses dernières heures. Il enfonce un peu plus son visage dans l’oreiller pour se protéger au moment où Lucas se penche sur lui et envahit son champ de vision, offrant la protection que ses yeux cherchent.

Lucas caresse sa joue du bout de l’index, soulagé de voir Eliott enfin réveillé, lucide. Il laisse plusieurs secondes s’échapper entre eux, se noyant dans le silence apaisant et sourit lorsqu’Eliott se décide à croiser son regard.

« Hey. Tu as faim ? »

Eliott balaie la pièce des yeux et aperçoit une assiette abandonnée sur la table du salon qui lui est certainement destinée. Il repousse la couverture et frissonne quand l’air frais de la pièce l’atteint puis s’assoit au bord du lit et teste la solidité de ses appuis.

Il inspire profondément, dos à Lucas et dit :

« Je vais y aller. Je dois prévenir mes par… »

« Lucille les a appelés, ils savent que tu es chez moi. » le coupe Lucas sans le laisser finir, sans lui laisser le temps de trouver une excuse pour s’enfuir.

« Même. Je devrais pas être là, je voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état… » répond Eliott. Sa voix est baignée par la tristesse, teintée de honte.

Lucas secoue la tête et soupire en signe de désapprobation. Il attrape Eliott par la main et l'attire vers lui, le forçant à se redresser pour s'assoir. Il plonge ses yeux dans les siens, voulant être sûr d'avoir toute son attention.

« Mais je m’en fous moi Eliott. Y a pas de problème. Enfin si, y en a un. Tu m’as menti. »

Eliott tente de se dégager mais les doigts de Lucas se resserrent autour de sa paume. Il abandonne. Eliott compte jusqu'à cinq dans sa tête, imagine les chiffres défiler devant ses yeux avant de cligner rapidement des paupières pour en chasser les picottements. Il se crispe, sa respiration se bloque.

« Je sais. Je suis dé… »

Mais Lucas l'interrompt une nouvelle fois.

« Tu disais que tu ne pouvais pas dormir avec un mec canon dans ton lit. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait depuis tout à l’heure ? De la zumba ? J’t’écoute, sur quoi tu mentais au final ? Je suis plus canon, c'est ça ? »

Eliott laisse s'échapper un rire malgré lui. Ses muscles se détendent et l'air circule de nouveau dans ses poumons.

« T’es con. »

Lucas lui rend un sourire triomphant et brillant de fierté.

« Le tien alors. D’ailleurs tu as reçu un mail de l’Académie des Propriétaires des Cons pendant que tu dormais. Ca disait un truc genre : Monsieur Demaury, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer par le présent mail que vous êtes désormais l’heureux propriétaire d’un con du nom de Lucas Lallemant. Plus ou moins canon. Offre ni échangeable ni remboursable dans aucune limite des stocks disponibles. »

Eliott éclate de rire et le cœur de Lucas se remplit de ces notes de bonheur. La main libre d'Eliott vient effleurer ses cheveux dans un geste tendre. Il frissonne et garde précieusement le souvenir ce moment dans un coin de sa tête, le premier rayon d'un soleil tant espéré après trop de jours de pluie.

Eliott ajuste son dos et croise ses jambes sous le duvet. Il joue avec les doigts de Lucas, chauds et doux et dont il pourrait dessiner les contours les yeux fermés. Il espère pouvoir échapper à l'assiette de nourriture qui le nargue et soulève en lui une légère nausée. Il sait que Lucas ne veut que son bien, mais le peu de force qu'il possède à cet instant ne suffit pas à éveiller son appétit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? » demande Eliott d'une voix timide.

Lucas le dévisage et cherche ses mots. Comment savoir, comment trouver l'équilibre après une chute aussi abrupte qu'inattendue ? Lucille a raison pourtant. Lucas a des responsabilités maintenant, même si elles ressemblent à cet instant précis à un gouffre vertigineux sans l'ombre d'un fil pour l'aider, les aider, à arriver sains et saufs de l'autre côté.

« Aujourd'hui, aucune idée. Maintenant par contre, si on se disait bonjour ? »

Peut-être suffit-il de sauter en espérant que quelqu'un adoucira l'impact, ou qu'une main vous empêchera de tomber.

Il se rapproche lentement d'Eliott, comme on approcherait un animal blessé et tremblant de peur pour ne pas le faire fuir. Il presse doucement sa bouche contre la sienne et savoure leur proximité retrouvée. La main d'Eliott agrippe ses cheveux avec un peu plus de force alors qu'il lui rend son baiser. Il appuie son front contre le sien lorsque leurs visages s'éloignent.

« Salut. »

Eliott reste silencieux un bref instant et laisse le son de la voix de Lucas le parcourir, se nicher au creux des fissures qui le font encore vaciller à l'intérieur.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau entre eux. Lucas garde son regard fixé sur Eliott, empreint de patience et de tendresse. Il décide de le laisser venir à lui, faire les derniers pas qui le feront rejoindre la surface et plonger dans ses bras grands ouverts et prêts à lui offrir refuge.

Lorsqu’Eliott se décide à parler, la gorge sèche comme du papier de verre, la voix rauque et brisée par la gratitude et l’amour, c’est au tour de Lucas de se laisser submerger.

« Salut. »


End file.
